Eyes
by PrairieLily
Summary: When Gibbs is injured in the line of duty, he finds out how devoted his team really is to him. McAbby portrayed, though this isn't a McAbby fic. Pre Twilight. Chapters 9 of 9 up COMPLETE
1. Agent Down

**Title:** Eyes

**Rating:** T for language. Hey, Gibbs is stressed out. 'Nuf said!

**Disclaimer:** With the exception of Cmdr. Tristan Webster, none of these characters are my creation.

**Pairings:** McAbby, although this isn't a McAbby fic, they are portrayed as a couple.

**Summary:** When Gibbs is injured in the line of duty, he finds out how devoted his team really is to him.

**Author's note:** Written before the start of Season 3, the setting is obviously pre-Twilight. And please be gentle - some of my plot points may be technically questionable, so please just enjoy the story for the story!

* * *

**Agent Down**

The shot rang out, Jethro Gibbs hit the ground, bleeding, and Kate Todd screamed, quite involuntarily.

Timothy McGee dashed out from his hiding spot, and straight over to his and Kate's fallen Boss. He looked around quickly, and when he spotted movement at the same time that Kate did, coming from their suspect's position, the two agents raised their weapons, and fired. They watched with grim and twisted satisfaction, as the assailant hit the ground, and stopped moving.

Without wasting a moment, they holstered their weapons, and dropped to their knees, next to Gibbs' fallen form. They worked quickly, Kate trying not to panic, and Tim desperately trying to remember his first-aid training.

He gingerly pressed his fingers to their boss's neck, checking for a pulse, and found none. Kate checked for breathing, but Gibbs' chest remained still. They glanced at each other for a split second, communicating without words, then Kate began CPR as Tim quickly called for backup and an ambulance.

When the call had been made, Tim landmarked his hands on Gibbs' chest, interlocking his fingers, and began chest compressions. He and Kate worked together, her administering artificial respiration, even as his blood covered her face from the close contact, and Tim's hands became sticky from the blood that had found its way on to Gibbs' clothing.

Suddenly, the fallen agent gasped, his involuntary vital functions again taking over. Tim sat back, breathing a heavy sigh of relief. Kate sat back as well, staring fearfully, wondering if this sudden recovery would last or not. When it appeared, a few moments later, that their efforts at CPR had been successful, Tim quickly removed his jackets, then his tie and dress shirt, leaving himself with just the white T-shirt he wore underneath, smeared here and there with blood transfer from his hands.

He bundled his dress shirt up quickly, and tossed it to Kate, who now seemed to be operating on autopilot. Wasting no time, she pressed it gently but firmly on the gaping wound in Gibbs' head, slowly but steadily oozing blood. Accepting Tim's offer of his tie, she tied it around the makeshift compress, securing it into place, as he gently draped his jacket over Gibbs.

They sat silently for the next several minutes, watching their boss with fear and apprehension, until finally, after what seemed an eternity, they heard the wail of the approaching ambulance.

When Jethro Gibbs had been loaded up into the back of the bus, Kate looked at her younger colleague, and promptly launched herself into his arms. Tim said nothing, but held her tightly, embracing the woman whom he had come to think of as a big sister, of sorts. She trembled like a poplar leaf on a stormy summer night, grateful to be with a friend like Tim, and glad that he was willing to hold her like this, without question or hesitation. Just as Tim's feelings for her had evolved into something akin to family, Kate had also come to think of him as a cherished sibling.

Finally, she began to regain her bearings. He breathed a heavy sigh, and glanced down at Kate, grateful for the gesture of trust and friendship. She released him from her embrace, and he led her to the car. They shared one more look of fear and concern, as they got in the car and promptly took off behind the ambulance.


	2. Grim News

**Grim News**

Tony DiNozzo had just arrived home after a short vacation. He had nothing better to do, so he decided to pop into the office to surprise his colleagues, a day early. No sooner had he dropped his luggage inside the doorway, however, than his cell phone rang.

"Tony, it's McGee," he heard the familiar voice say. "Where are you?"

"Home, McGee. Just got in. What's going on? You sound agitated." Tony started to worry. McGee was finally getting to the point where it took more than it used to, to stir him up. Probie was finally toughening up, and not a moment too soon, either.

"Gibbs has been shot," Tim said, quickly. "Kate and I are at Bethesda right now. He's in surgery."

Tony gasped. "Shot? McGee, what the hell are you talking about?" Tim sighed impatiently. "Shot, Tony, you know, with a gun?" The younger agent paused a moment, regaining his composure, then his voice became calmer and gentler, more like himself. "Tony, it's a head shot. No exit wound. Abby and Ducky are on their way. Get here quickly, please?"

Tony blinked. "I'm on my way, McGee," he said.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Tony arrived at Bethesda to find the team in the waiting room. Kate sat, leaning up against Ducky, her head resting on his chest, and Tim on her other side, holding her hand. On Tim's other side sat Abby, her arm wrapped under and around his, holding his hand and resting against his shoulder. Palmer sat back quietly, not sure what to do or say, but nonetheless feeling compelled to be there.

Abby looked up first, and motioned Tony to her other side. He sat carefully, and she reached over with her free hand and grasped his in her own. They all sat silently for what seemed an eternity, until finally, the surgeon arrived.

"I'm Cmdr. Tristan Webster, I'm a neurosurgeon. Agent Gibbs made it through surgery with no complications. It was a serious wound, I won't lie to you. But he was very very lucky. Had it not been for Agents Todd and McGee, he may not have made it." Kate looked up at Tim, who glanced down at her, wordlessly.

"He should make a full recovery, but…" he trailed off suddenly.

"But what?" Tony said suddenly, impatient.

"This kind of GSW to the head can be unpredictable. It's impossible to tell what, if any kind of adverse affects it might have on him."

"What are you saying, exactly?" Tim asked, sounding worried.

"He's saying, Timothy, that Jethro may have lost any number of functions. Amnesia, his hearing, perhaps his sight… At least, temporarily," Ducky said. An audible gasp made its way through the stunned group, as they took in the latest bit of news, trying to process it. "Temporary?" Tony asked, hopefully. "When will we know, I mean, at what point does "temporary" become "permanent?"

The surgeon sighed. "We won't know anything until he wakes up. Once he's conscious, we'll be better able to assess the situation and figure out where to go from there." He looked around at the worried group. "I want to stress to you all that Special Agent Gibbs is showing every optimistic sign we can possibly see. He's stable, there were no complications during surgery, and the bullet seemed to do minimal damage."

Palmer spoke, for the first time. "But it still did damage. And his cardiovascular functions did stop for a time." Cmdr. Webster nodded. "Yes, they did. But Special Agents Todd and McGee acted quickly. From what I can see, his system likely wasn't without oxygen long enough to do any real harm," he reassured the group."

"When can we see him?" Abby asked, squeezing Tim's hand a little tighter. Tim sensed her apprehension and squeezed back, reassuringly.

"He's in recovery now. I don't want him to have a lot of visitors, he's stable now, but these first 48 hours will be critical. Anything that could still go wrong will probably do it in the next couple of days."

"Well, can we at least see him, one at a time?" Tony asked. Tim nodded, adding, "For just a few minutes? Please?"

The surgeon considered a moment. "Okay, but only once he's awake. No more than two of you at once, and no more than 5 minutes. Clear?" Ducky nodded. "We are VERY clear, Doctor. Aren't we?" he said sternly, glancing at the team one by one. The group nodded.

"He probably won't be awake for several hours. There's really nothing any of you can do right now. For everyone's sake, I really must insist you all go home and get some rest. I'll be sure to tell him that you all stayed for him, though, when he wakes up."

"Thank you, Cmdr. Webster," Kate said, relief and exhaustion peppering her voice. She slowly got up, allowing Ducky to move for the first time in several hours, and Tony arose as well, and took Kate by the arm, leading her out. Abby stood, leading Tim up with her, and the two exited as well, still hand in hand. Finally, Palmer left, followed by Ducky.


	3. Waiting

**Waiting**

The team had decided that it would be pointless to try to sleep, and equally pointless to try to work, so they had all decided to crash at the biggest place that any of them had - Abby and Tim's house.

In spite of nobody having much of an appetite, Palmer took it upon himself to order take-out, both he and Ducky insisting that they had to eat sometime if they were to do Gibbs any good at all. Abby headed into the kitchen to make coffee, while Tim rummaged through the linen closet for extra blankets and pillows - if they were going to have a massive NCIS sleepover, they might as well go whole hog on it, he figured. Anyway, the team really did need to be together tonight, even if all it meant was being in the same room.

Tony channel surfed until he found a classic movie channel, and Ducky headed into the kitchen to assist Abby in the "proper" way to make a decent cup of tea.

When the coffee had been made, and the tea was steeping to Ducky's satisfaction, and the take-out had been delivered, they all settled in to the living room. Kate curled up on one end of the big couch, with Tony sitting next to her, trying to find an appropriate distance. He didn't want to piss her off by getting in her space, but he also felt a need to be close to her tonight. Kate seemed to sense that, however, and the feeling was mutual, because she didn't complain as she normally might have, when Tony inched closer to her.

Abby and Tim settled in on the loveseat, curling up together in the casual closeness that the others had all become accustomed to seeing from them. Ducky took the big easy chair recliner, putting his tired feet up, and Palmer took the other end of the couch that Kate and Tony were occupying, folding his legs under him.

After they had eaten, and they realised that the movie wasn't being watched, they turned off the tv, and began to settle into an uneasy conversation. They were all too worried about Gibbs to get into anything very involving, but they also recognised the need to distract one another while they waited for news.

When a gentle but steady snoring was heard coming from the easy chair, Palmer silently got up and retrieved a blanket from the stack that Tim had deposited on the floor next to the coffee table. Taking a cue, Kate arose from her spot on the couch, and helped the young morgue assistant drape the covering over the older man. No sooner had they accomplished that small task, than Abby noticed that Tony had also drifted off to sleep. She gestured to Kate, who smiled slightly as she retrieved another blanket, and tucked Tony in herself, settling down a little closer to him than she normally might. As she herself drifted off, she slowly fell over towards Tony, coming to rest gently against his soundly sleeping form

Abby settled back, snuggling down against Tim's chest, and allowed herself to drift off, soothed into slumber by his steady, even breathing. One by one, the team was claimed by their exhaustion.


	4. Dark Awakening

**Dark Awakening**

Jethro Gibbs began to stir.

Something was wrong. His head hurt like a bastard, and why the hell couldn't he see anything? True, it was probably the middle of the night, but he should still see light bleeding in from SOMEWHERE.

It took a few moments of angry thinking for him to come to the realization that he was not in his own bed. The smells of disinfectant were strong to him, and when he realised that he had an I.V. stuck in his arm, it slowly dawned on him where he was, and why he was there.

His first thoughts were of Kate and Tim. Where were they? They had been with him, but now they were gone. Did the suspect shoot them too? Were they dead? Oh, God, not his team. He couldn't lose his team like that.

"Kate! McGee!" he started yelling, becoming more and more agitated by the moment. Monitors started going off at the nurses' station, and before long, someone was by his side to calm him down.

"Special Agent Gibbs," a gentle yet professional voice said. He calmed down long enough to listen to the voice. "Gibbs," it repeated, "My name is Cmdr. Tristan Webster, I'm a neurosurgeon at Bethesda Naval Hospital. You were shot."

Gibbs would have nothing of small talk, and the news that he had sustained a bullet wound seemed to have escaped his notice. "Where the hell is my team? Where're Todd and McGee? Damnit, what happened?"

He heard someone else enter the room, and felt jostling on the line feeding in to his arm.

"They're fine, Agent Gibbs. They saved your life, actually. Your whole team was here, waiting for you to get out of surgery, until I made them all go home."

"Shot?" Gibbs asked, suddenly realising what he'd been told. "Is that why I've got a headache that would knock over a damn elephant? And why the hell can't I see anything?"

Cmdr. Webster exchanged a look with the nurse. Wordlessly, she left the room, and went to the nurses' station to contact the team.

……………………………………………………………………………

Tony was startled awake by the sound of a phone ringing. He opened his eyes, disoriented at first, then quickly remembered that he had been sleeping on Abby and Tim's couch. He reached gingerly across Kate's slumbering form, and picked up the phone.

"Hello," he said, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Special Agent McGee?" the female voice on the other end asked politely.

"DiNozzo. Who's asking?" he said, rubbing his face, and running a hand through his hair.

"I'm calling from Bethesda. Special Agent Gibbs is awake."

Tony didn't even remember hanging up. Immediately, he sprung to his feet, and roused the rest of the team. They were out the door in a matter of minutes.


	5. Reassurances

**Reassurances**

Considering that Kate and Tim had been with him in the field when he'd been shot, the others decided to let them go first. Cmdr. Webster had told them how Gibbs' first question had been, "Where the hell is my team?" The doctor had considered it in Gibbs' best interest to know for himself that Todd and McGee were indeed alive and well.

"Who's there?" was Gibbs' first question, when he heard them enter. Before either of them could speak, however, he realised who it probably was.

"Kate? Tim?" he asked. The two agents exchanged a look. "Yeah, Gibbs?" Kate asked, concerned.

"Did you get the bastard?" was the next question. Tim spoke this time. "Sure did, Boss. He's in worse shape than you are, but he'll recover. Just in time to be sent to Leavenworth."

Gibbs seemed to calm down somewhat. "Good job," he said, simply. "Now maybe one of you can tell me why the hell I can't see anything?"

Kate and McGee exchanged a look - their worst fears were materialising.

Gibbs could hear a throat clearing, and judging by the masculine undertones, guessed it to be Tim. "The bullet… well… uh… it did some damage." Tim cleared his throat again, suddenly feeling squirmy. Kate sensed his unease and continued, "Cmdr. Webster said that you were lucky. He said, um…" she trailed off.

"Today, Agent Todd!" Gibbs snapped, losing patience. Tim glanced out the observation window at the others, feeling like he'd rather be anywhere else right now. "He said that you may have a temporary impairment, of some kind. I guess it's your sight." Tim said. When Gibbs scowled, Tim hastened to repeat, with a deliberate tone in his voice, "Temporary, Boss, he stressed temporary."

"What the hell do they mean by "temporary," McGee?" For the first time that either of them could remember, they could hear distinct fear in their boss's voice.

Kate cleared her throat. "Gibbs, I think Abby and Tony want to see you, we're only allowed in two at a time. We should go and let them have a turn." She grasped Tim's arm and steered him easily towards the door. "We'll be back later to check on you, Boss," Tim said, as they left.

……………………………………………………………………………

Tim sighed heavily with relief when he saw Abby approach him. Silently, she embraced him and held on tight. They both watched as Tony wrapped an arm around Kate's shoulders, squeezing her arm reassuringly.

"Well?" Tony asked, finally.

"Well," Kate said, "we told him about the injury, the temporary impairment. He isn't happy with what we had to say."

"We also told him that you and Abby wanted to see him next," Tim said, as Abby released him from her tight embrace, keeping an arm draped around his waist.

"Where did you leave him at?" Abby asked, worried. Kate sighed. "Somewhere at what the hell do you mean by temporary," she answered. "I really hope his recovery doesn't take long. Gibbs is cranky enough on a good day. Like this, he'll be absolutely insufferable. Even if it is partially justified."

In the end, Abby and Tony decided to wait, and allow Ducky to go in to see him ahead of them.


	6. Walking Eagle

**Walking Eagle**

"Jethro, how many times do I have to tell you, a hard head does NOT necessarily mean bullet proof," Ducky said lightly, as he entered the room.

"Ducky," Gibbs said, almost relieved. "How are they really?"

Ducky smiled, though he knew that Jethro did not, for the moment at least have the benefit of seeing his body language.

"Worried sick, Jethro. We spent most of the evening at Abigail and Timothy's house. Waiting for news." Gibbs grew silent, as the realization of just how devoted his team was to him began to sink in.

"Kate and Tim, they're okay then? They weren't hurt?" Gibbs pressed the older man.

"They're fine, Jethro. Not a scratch. But I cannot say the same for the man who shot you. I'm afraid that Caitlin and Timothy took a special pleasure in taking that bastard out." Gibbs smiled. "That's my team," he said softly, almost inaudibly.

"So tell me the truth, Ducky. Will I see again?" Gibbs tried to sound matter-of-fact, but his old friend knew better. He was scared to death.

"In all likelihood, yes. I did see the scans myself. But I don't know how long your blindness will last, I'm afraid." Ducky looked towards the window, seeing the expectant faces of Abby and Tony.

"You have two young people eager to see you, Jethro," Ducky said suddenly. Gibbs turned his head towards the sounds by the doorway, as he heard two people enter the room.

"Abby, Tony?" he said. Abby giggled. "How did you know, Gibbs?" Abby asked, curiously.

"I recognize your perfume, Abs. And Tony, I recognize the sound of your footsteps. You're about as subtle as a bull in a china shop." Ducky smiled at the two new comers, and exited the room.

……………………………………………………………………………

Kate stood between Palmer and Tim, watching through the window. Tim stood with a brotherly hand resting on her shoulder, and Palmer was surprised when Kate in turn rested a hand softly on his back, nestling it between his shoulder blades. A tear slid silently down her cheek, and she smiled, as she watched Tony gently tap the back of Gibbs' head. Oh, how she wished she could read lips right now.

"How is he, Ducky?" Tim asked, in a give-it-to-me-straight tone.

"I think he's full of it, Timothy. He's trying to appear brave, but he's scared to death."

"Walking Eagle?" Palmer said, suddenly. Tim and Kate looked at him. Palmer blushed. "So full of crap, he can't fly," he timidly elaborated. Ducky smiled, and Tim snorted in spite of himself, then looked over at Palmer, grinning at the younger man approvingly. Kate shook her head, and giggled softly, grateful for the timely break in the gloomy mood, and gave Palmer's back a gentle rub. Palmer sighed, relieved that he hadn't put his foot in it. Then, like his companions, he returned his attention to the people on the other side of the observation window.


	7. Forging Ahead

**Forging Ahead**

When Abby and Tony exited from the hospital room, the group decided to return to the McGee house. The night was almost spent, and they figured that they might as well finish it off by spending it together, as a team.

When they had taken their turns in the shower, Tim made a fresh pot of coffee, and he and Tony moved out on to the patio, built on to the back of the house.

"I'm worried, Tim," Tony said, candidly. Tim looked around, staring absently at the lawn, overdue now for a mowing. "Me too," he said simply, sipping at his coffee. Tony yawned, and stared off at a squirrel scampering across one of the power lines criss-crossing the yard.

"What if his recovery takes too long? How the hell are we going to deal with that? If he starts getting all gloomy-gus on us…" Tony trailed off.

"There has to be a way to help him," Tim said. "Gibbs might like to look all hard-ass, but he's still human. He just hides his fear behind attitude." Tony snorted, saying, "And let's not forget, by being a self-proclaimed bastard."

The two men grew quiet for a moment, then Tony's eyes lit up. "I think I know what to do," he said, hope seeping into his voice.

Tim smiled curiously, and was about to ask him to elaborate, when Tony's cell phone rang.

Tim went in to grab the coffeepot, while Tony answered and took the call. When he returned, it was to a very apprehensive looking DiNozzo.

"That was Morrow," Tony explained. "He said that until Gibbs returns to duty, I'm promoted to acting team leader."

Tim levelled a look at him. "I'm not calling you "Boss," Tony," he said flatly. Tony raised an eyebrow at him, and his younger colleague grinned, suddenly. "You'll make Gibbs proud, I know it. Just don't get too comfortable. He'll be back, drifting you upside the head in no time."

Tony smiled slightly. "I hope so, McGee." They turned as Abby and Kate appeared. "Ducky left already, said he had to get an early start in autopsy. Palmer is in the shower, then he'll be taking off too," Kate filled them in. Tim grinned evilly. "Timothy, you are NOT turning on the hot water," Abby said sternly, as she saw her other half move to get up and go into the house. Tim sighed heavily, frowning. "Awwwwww… c'mon, Abs, you never let me have any fun," he pouted, his lips turning down into his trademark frown, but with a betraying sparkle in his eyes. Abby looked at him sweetly. "McGee, all you ever HAVE is fun." She smiled at him cheekily. Tony cleared his throat. "Okay, this is WAY too much information…!" he said as he hastily arose. "You've got a half-bath, right? I've gotta see a man about a horse."

"Tony, don't you DARE…" Abby warned, as Kate giggled furiously.


	8. The Best Medicine

**The Best Medicine**

Gibbs lay in his hospital bed. He was sick to death of being poked at, prodded at, stared at, listened to, and talked about as if he weren't even in the room.

"I'm blind, not deaf," he finally said, pissed off beyond all reason.

The nurses looked at each other, and one of them patted his shoulder as she said, "Cmdr. Webster will be here shortly to go over your latest test results with you." Gibbs was about to launch into a tirade of some kind, but the nurses had already left to check in on their other patients.

When he was certain that he was alone, he blinked rapidly, trying to stop the tears that were inevitably appearing. In spite of his best efforts, however, he felt one slide down his cheek, and soak into the pillow, followed much too quickly by another.

He was startled to feel a gentle hand brush it away. He calmed his breathing, and concentrated on the clues.

The hand was soft, but not feminine. There was a familiar scent, one he smelled every day, without noticing. Sporty, expensive smelling, but not overpowering. There was another one, as well. Equally familiar, also subtle and light, yet definitely masculine. More traditional than the other scent.

A throat was cleared. Definitely not masculine. Not even adult-sounding. A small hand touched his face, guided, it turned out, by one of the adult's hands. The young voice spoke, feminine, and youthful. "Special Agent Gibbs?" she said, carefully.

Gibbs suddenly understood. "Sandy?" he asked, with wonder.

Tony and Tim exchanged a look of relief.

This beautiful little blind girl was just what the Boss needed.

……………………………………………………………………………

"Well," Kate pressed, when her colleagues had returned, with their special visitor in tow. "How did it go?"

"Okay, we think," Tony said. Sandy smiled, as Tim crouched down to her level, out of instinct, more than necessity. "I think Abby is in the lab, if you want to go visit her?" Sandy smiled widely, delight shining in her unseeing eyes. "Can I?" she asked hopefully. Tim chuckled softly. "You sure can, sweetie," he said, as he took her by the hand. "You remember the way to the elevator?" Tony asked softly. Sandy grinned, "Of_course_ I do," she giggled, as she expertly led Tim out of the bullpen, navigating her way almost instinctively around chairs, desks and filing cabinets.

Tony and Kate watched the two departing forms in silence, for a moment.

"I think she really did him some good, Kate," Tony said finally, sitting down. "I know he's scared, but already Cmdr. Webster is seeing some improvement. I think he can see shadows already. Sandy really cheered him up."

Kate nodded, sitting down at her own desk. "Does the doctor have any idea when Gibbs will be back to work again?"

Tony shook his head. "No idea whatsoever… why, Kate? Don't you like me for a boss?"

Kate grinned. "I refuse to answer that, and you can't make me, Tony," she said, with finality. They looked up as the elevator doors opened, and Tim returned alone. "Sandy and Abby are already engaged in some serious girl talk. I got out while the getting was good," he said, smiling at Tony, who returned the look with an understanding grin.

Kate giggled. "That's my cue," she said brightly, heading for the elevator. Tony looked at Tim, and shook his head questioningly, as Tim shrugged in response. "Women," Tony muttered, as Tim chuckled softly.


	9. Tony's Demotion

**Tony's Demotion**

Jethro Gibbs looked out the window of his dining room, and smiled. It had been a long time, it seemed, but he finally could see a light at the end of the tunnel. Literally.

His team had never let him down, Tony had done an excellent job leading them, and Tim had taken some major leaps of progress, just from having Tony to deal with on his own. Kate was another matter, however.

She had stubbornly persisted in bringing him flowers, in spite of his insistence that he didn't like gifts that required work.

Her defense was that, if he couldn't see them, he didn't have to water them. He pointed out that if he couldn't see them, then what was the point of bringing them? She tried to insist that there was more to a flower than the pretty petals, until he finally won the argument by flatly stating that florist flowers had no scent because the smell had been bred right out of them, for the sake of looks. Gibbs grinned to himself, his blue eyes sparkling, as he heard her exasperated, defeated sigh.

Abby had stopped by many times, sometimes with Tim, sometimes without, but always with her effervescent personality, and plenty of hot coffee from his dealer. Gibbs could smell it before she even entered the room, and as a result, she was always met with the most eager of smiles.

When he was finally released from the hospital, it was after many visits from his team, and many visits from his young friend, Sandy. The little girl had taught him much about dealing with blindness. She had given him pointers on how to deal with everyday things. She told him that she knew he wouldn't always be blind, like she was, but in the meantime he _was_ blind, and he'd better suck it up and learn to live with it until he could see again. Not even Abby could get away with calling a spade a bleepin' shovel like that. But Sandy could get away with it, and Gibbs would accept the blunt advice with a warm smile, and the most sincere promise to remember it.

For all of the visits, for all of the gestures of friendship and support, for all of the affection and devotion that his team had displayed, the most priceless gift of all had been the wisdom and companionship of that little girl.

One morning, he had woken up, and realised that he couldn't just feel the sun shining on his face, through his bedroom window - he could see it, as well, when he squinted against the light.

Not long after that, he knew that either Tony or Tim had arrived, not just by the very different scents of the colognes they wore, or the distinctive sounds of their footsteps, but by the shape of their forms, as well. He knew Abby by the movement about her head, as her pigtails swung in unison with her motions. He came to recognize all of them, by his slowly returning sight.

Before he knew it, it seemed, he was back on the job.

It had, in actual fact, been quite some time. But the team still looked up as he entered the bullpen through the elevator doors. He stopped and looked at them, one by one. Tim glanced up from his desk and grinned, like a young boy whose favourite big brother had finally returned home from college. Kate smiled warmly, glad to have Tony deposed as their Boss. Tony's face reflected gratitude, and relief - Kate wasn't the only one who was eager to see him demoted back to his previous position.

Tony stood up. "Boss," he said, sounding official, "I hereby return custody of this motley crew of NCIS Special Agents back to their sole and rightful Leader. They are gently used, with just a few bumps and scrapes, and I think McGee has a small dent, but I think you'll find them all in satisfactory shape."

Gibbs looked at him, trying to frown, but his crystal blue eyes betrayed his emotions. He smiled, finally, and shook his head, chuckling softly. "Get back to work, DiNozzo," he said, heading back to his desk.


End file.
